


Fated Partners

by Aurone



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Chaldea, a mysterious organization supported by the military, is recruiting people who have the ability to summon heroic spirits to fight against an unknown enemy.  Those "recruited" by Chaldea never return.  Our story starts when Otabek gets his recruitment letter and is torn away from his boyfriend, Yuri.  Will they ever they ever see each other again?





	Fated Partners

Otabek was at home with Yuri when they got the letter.  They were putting away their dishes from lunch when they heard the doorbell ring. The sound echoed through the house.

Yuri asked, “We are not expecting anyone, right?”

Otabek said, “Not that I know of.”

Yuri said, “I bet it is one of those idiots from next door.”

Otabek smiled and said, “I’ll get it.”

He wiped his hands on a towel and walked to the door.  When he opened the door, there was a messenger there. 

The messenger said, “I have an important document for Otabek Altin.” 

Otabek said, “I’m Otabek.”

The messenger said, “Sign here, please.”

Otabek signed for the document and the messenger handed him the letter.  It had the mark of Chaldea on it. 

_ Well, this can’t be good.   _

He opened the letter.  It said:

 

Dear Mr. Altin,

 

Congratulations. You have been selected to serve Chaldea as a Master Summoner.  You are required to report to Chaldea in one week’s time. If you fail to report then drastic measures will be taken to ensure your compliance in this matter. Please find permanent arrangements for all your affairs. 

 

Please report to the Chaldea office in XX country by XX day.

 

Sincerely, 

 

The Council of Chaldea

 

_ What the Hell?  How did they know that I could be a summoner?  I haven’t told anyone about that ability. That’s. . .  that’s just creepy. What about Yuri. How am I going to explain this to him? He is not going to take this well. _

Otabek stood so long in the living room looking at the letter than eventually Yuri came looking for him. 

Yuri asked, “Who was it?”

Otabek said, “It was a messenger.”

Yuri asked, “A messenger? Who was the message for?”

Otabek said, “Me.”

Yuri, looking at Otabek’s face, said, “What is it, Beka? You look like. . . like someone died.”

Otabek sighed and said, “I’ve been summoned.”

Yuri, confused, said, “Summoned?”

Otabek said, “Drafted, I guess, is more apt.  Chaldea has requested my presence for a permanent position as a summoner.”

Yuri exclaimed, “Whoa, what?! Permanent?  That means you are leaving?”

Otabek said softly, “I don’t have a choice, Yura.  They will come and retrieve me if I don’t go.”

Yuri said, “But you can’t. . . what about. . .”

Otabek, defeated, said, “I’m sorry.”

Yuri said as he stomped out of the room, “I don’t want your sorry.  I just want you to stay.”

Otabek said softly to the empty room, “Me too, Yura.  Me too.”

***

Few days later

 

Otabek packed the last of his clothes and items he was allowed to take to Chaldea.  

_ I am glad they are least going to let me have a picture of Yura.  I wish he could go with me. This is so unfair. I am going to miss him so much.  I wish we had gotten married before. . . it might have made a difference. _

Yuri was sitting on the bed watching his boyfriend pack.  He was loath to let one moment pass without being in Otabek’s presence.  

Finally, the blonde man spoke. “I’m not going to see you again, am I, Otabek?”

Otabek sighed and, holding back the tears threatening to fall, said, “I really wish I could say, no, we’ll see each other again.  But I am not sure that is going to be the case and I don’t want to lie to you, Yura, or give you false hope. I have never known anyone to come back from Chaldea.  It’s a dangerous job they have. That’s why they have to recruit the way they do. No one will volunteer.”

Yuri started to sniffle, “If we had gotten married would they have taken you from me?”

Otabek said, “I don’t know if that would have changed things or not, Yura.  Don’t beat yourself up about it. We decided together to wait. We didn’t know this was going to happen.  It’s not your fault.”

Otabek stopped packing for a moment and turned to Yuri.  He enveloped his boyfriend in a hug and held him close. Yuri buried his head in Otabek’s shoulder. 

Otabek said, “I am sorry.  I am so sorry, Yura. I love you so much.  I would never voluntarily leave you.”

Yuri hiccupped, “I know, but it doesn’t make it any easier.”

Otabek said, “I know.  I know.”

He rubbed soothing circles into his boyfriend’s back and kissed the top of his head.

Yuri said, “How. . .am I?”

Otabek said, “I don’t know, Yuri.  I just don’t know. I will try to come back for you if I can.  You have to know that. You have to believe that.”

Yuri nodded and said, “I do.  I love you, too, Otabek.”

Otabek’s heart broke.

_ That’s the first time he has ever said he loved me.  _

Otabek could feel the tears rolling down his face. 

_ Why us?  Why couldn’t they just leave us alone? _

That night Otabek didn’t sleep.  He lied awake, watching his boyfriend sleep fitfully.  He tried to memorize each feature, every movement. 

_ I am never going to see him again.   _

The next morning Otabek grabbed his suitcases and put them by the door.  Once he set the suitcases down, he turned to Yuri. Otabek then gathered his boyfriend into his arms and softly kissed him. 

Yuri said, “Otabek, please.”

Otabek said, “If I could, love, I would.  I don’t want to leave you. But they will come for me if I don’t go and it won’t be pleasant. I have heard stories of people who didn’t report and we definitely don’t want that happening.  Trust me.”

Yuri nodded and let go of Otabek.  Otabek reluctantly let Yura go. He picked up his suitcases and walked out their front door for the last time.  He turned for a moment and sadly looked back at his love who was standing in their front doorway. And then he started walking to the reporting station.    


***

Once Otabek was out of sight, Yuri left the house and went to his neighbor’s house.  Victor lived there. He was a long time friend of Yuri’s family. He also knew what was going on with Otabek.  Otabek had gone over a few days before and asked Victor and his husband, Yuuri, to take care of his boyfriend while he was gone.  They had instantly agreed. They were expecting the distraught boy. 

They heard a knock on their door.

Victor said, “I bet that is Yura.  Wasn’t Otabek leaving today?”

Yuuri nodded and said, “Yes.”

Victor, as he walked towards the door, said, “It’s so tragic.  I wish they wouldn’t split couples up like that.”

Yuuri nodded and said, “I know.”

Victor opened the front door to find a distraught and sobbing Yuri. 

Yuri said, “He’s gone.  I am never going to see him again.”

Yuuri said, “Oh. . . Yuri.  I am so sorry. Is there anything we can do.”

Yuri shook his head but accepted the hug that Yuuri initiated.  He cried into Yuuri’s shoulder. 

_ I have never seen him break down like this before.  He really loved Otabek, didn’t he? _

Yuri was exhausted when he finished crying himself out.  Victor and Yuuri put him on their coach and covered him with a blanket. 

Yuuri said, “There is really no way to help him, is there?”

Victor shook his head and said, “No, not really.  Only time, or Otabek, can heal his broken heart.”

***

Otabek made it to the reporting station without incident.  They took his bags and registered him as answering the summons. 

The captain of the station said, “You are a summoner, huh?  We are supposed to take you to Chaldea.”

Otabek nodded.  

The captain said, “I’ll have one of my soldiers drive you there.”

Otabek said, “Thank you.”

Otabek sat and waited for his ride.  In a little while, a young man approached Otabek.

He said, “My name is Joseph, and I have been charged with driving you to Chaldea.”

Otabek said, “I’m Otabek.  Nice to meet you, Joseph. When are we leaving?”

“Just as soon as I get your baggage loaded.  Did you get anything to eat while you have been here?”

Otabek shook his head and said, “They left me here to wait for a ride.  No one told me where to go for lunch.”

Joseph said, “Then lets get you something to eat, first, and then we will take off for Chaldea.”

Otabek nodded.  Joseph led Otabek to the mess hall.  Since it was between lunch and dinner, it was relatively empty.  There were a few people there whose shifts or errands had them getting back to the station at an odd time.

Joseph went and got them some sandwiches and sodas.  They sat in an unassuming silence while they ate. 

Joseph asked, “Ready?” when they were done eating.

Otabek replied, “As I will ever be.”

Joseph led him to a jeep, which was already loaded with his luggage.  

Joseph said, “It's not a long drive, maybe half an hour to Chaldea proper.”

Otabek said, “Oh. . .okay.”

They drove in silence.  Otabek was still too upset to make small talk with a stranger.  When they reached Chaldea, Joseph carried Otabek’s bags into the main building.  People rushed in and out of the building around them. 

Joseph finally stopped someone and  asked, “I have your new summoner. Who do we need to talk to?”

The girl replied, “Oh, you should probably take him to Roman.  His office is that way.”

She pointed down the hall.

Joseph said, “Thank you.” 

He walked down the hall with Otabek in tow until they saw Roman’s office. Joseph knocked on the the door.  

A voice said, “Enter.”

Joseph, still carrying Otabek’s luggage, entered the office with Otabek following along behind him.

Joseph said, “Sir, this is your new summoner.”

Roman looked up from his paperwork and said, “Ah, Otabek, yes?”

Otabek said, “Yes, sir.”

Roman said, “You have a really strong potential.  I am glad you could join us.”

Otabek said, ‘You didn’t give me much of a choice.”

Roman said, “Well, I am sorry about that, but we are losing summoners faster than we can replace them.  We are grateful for your help.”

Otabek shrugged.

Roman (to Joseph), “Thank you for bringing Otabek.  Would you like to be the permanent summoner transporter?  We seem to have a lot being called up lately.”

Joseph said, “Yes, sir?”

Roman said, “I’ll put in the paperwork with the military, then.  You job will be to transport new summoners from the stations, or to transport summoners as necessary for their missions.”

Joseph said, “Yes, sir.  Thank you, sir.”

Roman said, “You are dismissed.”

Joseph left the office to go back to his post and await his new orders.

Roman said, “Now, we need to get you settled.  Hopefully, Crystal and Keith will return soon and can show you the ropes.”

Otabek nodded.  

Roman looked down at his paperwork and said, “Ah, yes.  Wing C is empty, we can put you in a room there.”

Roman got up from the desk and said, “Follow me.”

Otabek picked up his luggage and followed the long haired man out of the office and down a long hallway.  Roman stopped in front of a door. He put in a code and the door slid open. Roman gestured for Otabek to enter the room. 

Roman said, “This will be your room.  There is no one else on this wing, yet.  I hope you won’t be too lonely here.”

Otabek looked around at the sparse room and said, “I’ll be fine.”

_ I miss my house.  I miss Yuri. I want to go home.  _

Roman said, “I’ll come back for you in about 30 minutes and we can go summon your servant if you feel up to it.”

Otabek nodded and said, “That will be fine.”

Roman nodded and left the room.  Otabek opened his suitcase and took out the picture of him and Yuri.  He placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at the picture. 

Otabek put his head in his hands and thought  _ how?  How am I going to do this without you?  I miss you already. _

Otabek sat there trying to compose himself until he heard a rap on his door.  Roman was back. 

He asked, “Ready?”

Otabek nodded.

Roman commented, “Not much of a talker, huh?”

Otabek just looked at Roman.

Roman shrugged and said, “We are going to the summoning room.  We’ve selected your class to be archer.”

Otabek said, “Okay.”

Roman continued, “When we get there, I’ll go over the procedure with you.  Then we will have you summon your servant. Then we will have Mash show both of you around Chaldea and explain some of your duties.”

Otabek nodded. 

_ Sounds easy enough.  _

They reached the summoning room.  Roman reviewed the procedure with Otabek and then ushered him into the summoning room.  Otabek stood in the middle of the summoning circle as he had been instructed. He repeated the summoning spell, using his magic to fuel it.  The room was filled with a swirling brilliant blue light. When Otabek could see again, he saw a man standing in the summoning circle with him.  He had white hair and a long red coat. 

The man looked at Otabek and asked, “Are you my new master?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I come up with these strange crossover fics. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Come over to tumblr and say hi @auronevardell.


End file.
